


i don't wanna lose you (in the crowd)

by seokhoons



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokhoons/pseuds/seokhoons
Summary: wherein yujin & yuri hold hands in a crowd, but don't end up letting go even after escaping said crowd.
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Ahn Yujin
Kudos: 6





	i don't wanna lose you (in the crowd)

yuri could not catch a break.

she has finals coming up, unfinished plates cluttered her desk, she only now realizes she's fallen for her best friend, and she still has to work her shifts at the cafe. that third one was circling her mind the most. which is why this weekend is really important. she's graduating in a few weeks, this could be the last weekend she'd spend with yujin, and she was gonna make it count.

yujin invited her to this big led board at the busiest intersection in seoul. she was confused as to why yujin wanted to spend (possibly) their last weekend together there; but it was yujin, she couldn't refuse.

"yuri what’s taking so long?", yujin yelled from yuri's bed. "you've been here two seconds ahn, two seconds, and all you've done was complain", yuri replied from her bathroom, "and besides, what’s the rush? it's not like that sign's going anywhere." yujin rolled her eyes in response, checking her phone in an attempt to pass the time. _14:43 _. s__ he stood up and collected her things, along with yuri’s bag and keys on the night stand. she entered the bathroom where yuri was conveniently fixing up her make up, “ugh finally, let’s go.”, she grabbed the shorter’s wrist and dragged her out of the cramped space. “wh- hey!” yujin pushed the red head’s bag into her arms and turned back around to get out the door. yuri freed her arms from the younger’s grasp to shut the door behind her.

“exactly why are we in a hurry again?” she asked while the two got into the elevator. “because,” yujin said while pressing the ‘ground’ button, “it’ll take us twelve minutes to get there and around five minutes to find a good spot to see the screen from”, yujin explained. “and so?”, yuri asked, not really getting the answer to her question. “so…” yujin explains, “by then it’s two minutes after three and we’ll have missed it.” she then walks out of the elevator and heads out to the street. “o…kay” yuri quickly follows the, still confused but doesn’t ask any questions as the younger seemed to want to leave it at that.

the cab ride there took about as long as yujin expected. with seniors from just about every university wanting to enjoy their last few weeks as college students going shopping and buying graduation gifts for their friends. the trip was serene; silent, but not awkward. the taller of the two pointed out a cute dog being walked every now and then, saying how she’s always wanted one. Yuri pulls out her earphones and offers an earbud to the blue-haired girl; she gladly accepts with a smile and they spend the rest of the trip listening to yuri’s playlist, silently enjoying each other’s company.

their ride stops a few blocks from the intersection, yujin stretches outside the cab while yuri pays the fare; “i’m a junior in college experiencing back pain, i hate it here.”, yujin says, waiting for the older to join her outside. “boo i’ve been having back pain since i was in fifth grade, you aren’t special.” the older answered. yujin rolled her eyes in response, “let’s just go already, we only have four minutes to find a good spot.” as soon as they turn around, they’re met with a crowd big enough to fill a concert hall.

“yujin...” yuri told the younger in a whisper, “i think… describing this intersection as busy was an understatement.” yujin sheepishly smiled in response, “yeah i think so too” the shorter nudged her friend, “we should just go, i don’t think we’ll be able to find a spot here.” she suggested. “scared you won’t be able to find me?”, yujin smirked at the older. “in your dreams, yu.” yuri replied, “let’s just go.” yujin rolled her eyes at the older and began walking into the sea of people, all waiting for their idol’s birthday greeting or for their latest comeback to be promoted.

the blue-haired of the two had been here a few times so yuri just trusted that she knew where she was going. the crowd seemed to get bigger (if that were even possible) and yuri unconsciously let her hand take yujin’s, who was about a foot away from her. yujin smiled at the gesture, it was small but it showed that yuri had lost her at amusement parks and school fairs enough times to know what to do. yujin somehow lead yuri to the front of the crowd, where there was a lot less shoving. yujin checked her phone again, _15:00_. “just in time.”, she whispered. she looked yuri in the eyes as she intertwined their fingers. the red head smiled and looked up to the led screen.

congratulations, future architect jo !

the billboard showed a photo of yuri against a beautiful mahogany background with orange drawings scattered here and there to add personality. the elder’s face lit up with a smile, “you went through all this for me?” yujin laughed at her reaction, “does it look like mrs. lee and her two kids in the blue minivan did this?” yuri shrugged at the younger, “hey, you never know.”

yuri lay her head on the taller’s shoulder, their hands still connected. in the two minutes the image showed on screen, a lot went on in her mind; you see, she planned on confessing to yujin that day. but after everything that’s happened, she figured it would be best not to. yujin was her best friend. the only person who would congratulate her for graduating before even graduating. the only person who would celebrate it with a billboard instead of a letter or a cake. right before the ad disappeared, yuri decided she wouldn’t confess anymore; she realized something,  
 ** _there’s only one ahn yujin in this world_**

**_and i don’t wanna lose her_ **

what she didn’t though, was that while she was deep in thought, yujin was looking at her like she was her world.

_**because she was.** _


End file.
